


Au Clair de la Lune

by RachaelGold



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Naughty stuff on the bridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelGold/pseuds/RachaelGold
Summary: A fairly frivolous piece, where our two protagonists lose all inhibitions on the Bridge. What ever was I thinking, when I let them do it?Setting: A few weeks after Endgame (Canon friendly)





	Au Clair de la Lune

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: I have tweaked this a bit on reposting so it differs slightly from the original...and Chakotay got even naughtier.

Right now, escape seemed very appealing. They'd had weeks of debriefing, unremitting hounding by the press, and tonight was the culmination of it all. She'd spent the evening talking to some rather dry dignitaries and Starfleet Officials over dinner, had the onus of being the main speaker afterwards, and all within the full glare of the publicity machine. Then she'd had to dance with some rather lecherous admirals, not all of whom were unmarried. Opportunities to dodge them were few, and she was profoundly relieved when _he_ asked her to dance. 

They hadn't seen all that much of each other since arriving home, and, whether they admitted it or not, they'd both missed each other terribly. It was easy to relax into the arms of a dear friend, sway gently to the soothing music and let the stresses of the last few weeks float away. _You look lovely tonight_ , he'd said. She did too, in a long midnight blue sheath, low cut with thin shoulder straps. And she knew it. Maybe she should have dressed in a more conservative fashion. She would have had less trouble repulsing the roaming fingers of those over-sexed admirals. But Chakotay's fingers? They could go just about anywhere they damn well pleased. She wasn't going to be doing any objecting. 

He looked great too, she told him, in his tux and bow tie. She couldn't remember him ever looking so handsome. Maybe it was just the light or the atmosphere, or maybe she was just freer to notice now they were home. 

Whispering in her ear, he suggested a walk outside in the gardens. He really wanted to get her alone, and she readily agreed. Yes, escape seemed really appealing. 

They walked out onto the verandah, and, as they descended the steps towards the gardens, he reached out to take her hand and squeeze it affectionately. It meant nothing at all. It was an entirely natural gesture, just a simple connection between two long standing friends. He was just helping her down the steps…she was wearing rather high heels. He was simply showing her his continued support, touching her as he had a thousand times before. And yet it meant everything. It meant that he was reaching out to the woman he loved, showing her his feelings hadn't changed. After all this time, after all that had come between them, he still loved her. 

Nothing and everything. They were both aware of the subtle changes that were now happening in their relationship. There had been an invisible barrier between them for a very long time. Her devotion to duty had been the true spur that had instigated it, but it had been his words of loyalty that had actually erected it. It had been there by mutual consent for years. And now, just simply by being home and out of the command structure, it had vanished, blown away by the same currents that propelled them back to the Alpha Quadrant. It was gone, and they were both profoundly aware of it. Now, at last, the possibilities were endless. 

They walked in silence along the pathways, smiling occasionally at each other through the darkness. The distant wall of noise, music mixed with happy voices, faded into the background, to be replaced by the buzz of crickets, the rustle of leaves in the light wind, and the haunting calls of the night birds high in the branches of the skeletal trees. 

They stopped by the dark shadowy lake, where the pale silver light from a fat moon picked up the ridges of a few stray ripples. They talked for a while, reminiscing, discussing the debriefings and the events of the previous weeks. Eventually, he told her that his foolish relationship with a much younger woman was over. He had soon realised that it wasn't going anywhere, that they weren't particularly suited to each other. She didn't ask why, nor for any of the sordid details. She didn't really want to know. She'd heard it was over several weeks earlier, and really it hadn't surprised her. She'd thought he'd come to his senses sooner or later. There was a love that ran much deeper in both of them, mature, enduring, irrepressible, and just bursting to be unbottled. 

She shivered, and he put his arm around her to ward off some of the chill. They both looked up at the familiar sky, and drew breath at the beauty of the night. The sky was clearer as they distanced themselves from the polluting lights of the buildings. Stars spangled the dark blanket sweeping over their heads, but their experienced eyes could pick out twenty or so starships in synchronous orbit. One was especially familiar and beloved. They studied her with longing and discussed her with affection. They had achieved so much by getting home, and yet lost so much at the same time. Voyager had been their home for seven years. 

So she wasn't surprised when he suggested a late night visit to their former home, a chance to finally escape the dreary formalities of the rest of the evening. She didn't hesitate at all to pull her comm badge out of her purse and request transport to Voyager. 

They materialised in the transporter room, where a young ensign was acting as watchman. For a moment he was lost for words at the sheer thrill of being in the presence of the two famous Delta Quadrant heroes, but he quickly recovered himself and stood to attention. 

"At ease, Ensign. The Commander and I would like to take a tour of the ship. Tell me, are there many people on board?" She was aware that there was a team of people studying the technological upgrades made to ship's systems during their voyage, but they would mainly be working on the exterior and in Engineering, and would most probably have stopped work for the night. 

"There are a few people relaxing in the Messhall, Ma'am, but most personnel have transported down to the surface now. I'm afraid your quarters are occupied by Commander Lavic." Janeway nodded, accepting this news with a twinge of disappointment. She knew this man was in charge of the survey teams, and, naturally enough, he would expect to be assigned the most prestigious quarters aboard. 

"We won't get in anybody's way," she reassured him, throwing him one of her famous heart-melting smiles, "but we would appreciate some privacy." The ensign understood this perfectly, having observed the amount of media pressure that had been piled on the pair since their return. Moreover, they were technically still the ship's commanding officers, and had every right to inspect the ship should they so wish. 

"I'll see to it ma'am. I should also warn you that there is no power to the Holodecks or to Astrometrics." 

"Thank you. We will avoid those areas." 

"Captain, Commander, I'm afraid I shall have to report your visit to headquarters." 

"And when will you have to do that?" she asked in a tone of feigned innocence. 

The ensign looked at them sympathetically, knowing that as soon as he did so, a barrage of Starfleet Officials and Public Relations Operatives would be hot on their trail. 

Then he broke into a brilliant smile. "I guess it would be in order to wait until the end of the shift," he responded helpfully. 

"Smart man!" said Janeway, impressed with the young man's insight. "Ensign…?" 

"Brooker, Ma'am." 

"Ensign Brooker. You'll go a long way!" 

"Thank you, Ma'am," he responded, thrilled to the core to be praised by someone he idolised. "It's been an honour, Captain, Commander." Kathryn and Chakotay nodded their appreciation and left the transporter room, smiling at the young man's eagerness. 

They walked the dark deserted corridors, remarking on any changes and missing features. The atmosphere was eerie, almost as if the pulse of the ship was gone. Yet, she was still the same familiar ship, the one who had served them faithfully for seven years. She was just sleeping, waiting to burst back to life, given the slightest opportunity. The only part that was truly desecrated was Engineering. There they gazed down from the upper level, shocked and appalled at the way she had brutally had the heart ripped from her. They hoped she would soon be put back together and sent on her way again. 

The mood lifted as they left Engineering behind them, and passed other parts of the ship less abused. True enough, there were a few people in the Messhall, imbibing rather stronger beverage than was historically served there, and already showing the effects of it. The word must have got out that they wanted privacy, because they were acknowledged with salutes but otherwise left alone. They visited Sickbay and Chakotay's quarters, which seemed very strange stripped of his possessions. They returned to the corridor, feeling much like teenagers on an illicit night time foray. The thought made them giggle, and they began to run hand in hand towards the turbo-lift. 

In the darkness, Kathryn tripped, and he had to grab her to steady her. They laughed at the absurdity of a Starship Captain running around her ship in high heels. 

"Not at all dignified, Kathryn!" Chakotay grinned. 

"Well, I can hardly see where I am going…and these shoes," she said, toeing them off and picking them up, "are killing me." 

"How much have you had to drink?" he pestered. 

"More than I should have had, it seems." 

They wandered on, more slowly this time, and the offending sandals dangled from her left hand. 

"Do you think they've missed us?" she asked. 

"Not a chance!" he said, trying to look sincere. They laughed at this too, knowing full well that their absence must surely have been noticed by now, given all those dignitaries wanted a piece of them. 

"More likely they'll have search parties looking everywhere!" 

"How long do you think it will be before they figure out where we are?" 

"Probably not all that long. Especially, if someone thinks to check the Starfleet transporter logs." 

"And eventually they will." 

"We'd better make the most of it then." 

"Feel like doing something reckless then?" 

"Such as?" 

"Dancing on the Bridge?" 

"Doesn't sound all that reckless!" 

"Naked?" he added, with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 

For a moment her eyes widened in surprise, then they darkened conspiratorially. Her tongue was working her cheek, as she thought this over. Chakotay was himself stunned, for he realised that she was actually considering it. The prim, proper Captain of Voyager was actually considering it! Probably neither of them would have given it a second thought, if they hadn't both had several glasses of champagne earlier, but the sense of daring was intoxicating, and the image conjured by his suggestion enticing. 

Chakotay raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't dare!" he challenged. 

"Wouldn't I?" she replied, amused at his consternation. Then one corner of her mouth tipped up. "Think there's anyone up there?" 

"One way to find out!" he replied, grinning at her through the darkness. They took themselves off towards the turbo-lift, tingling with anticipation, light-headed with the rush of excitement, yet not quite believing that they would actually do this. Moreover, they were both acutely aware that it probably wouldn't stop with the dancing. And that thought made the whole thing even more inviting. 

The Bridge was deserted and seemed untouched in the dim emergency lighting. The dead consoles loomed like dark shadowy apparitions watching over them suspiciously and waiting to pounce. Kathryn ordered the lights to twenty percent, the doors sealed and the video feeds disabled. He looked at her questioningly. 

"I'm not that reckless!" she said. "I'd like to preserve what little reputation I have left!" He smiled at her, perfectly happy with this, and ordered some soft music to play. 

They were standing a short distance apart, Kathryn by the helm and Chakotay higher by his seat. They looked at each other for a few moments, remembering brief glimpses they'd had of each other naked when they had swum in a river during their exile on a planet five years earlier. They had both liked what little they had seen then, and, though the years between had been hard, neither of them had changed significantly since then. They both kept themselves in great shape. 

Kathryn seemed to be hesitating, so he began by removing his jacket and draping it on his chair. She was staring at him intently, but still had made no move of her own. He twisted off the bow tie, and began making a great show of unbuttoning his shirt. She laughed at his theatrics, and tossed her shoes aside. She slunk across the room, and turned her back to him, asking him to help with the fasteners. He paused at his own top button to undo a whole descending line of clips spanning her lower spine. This loosened the dress, and as she turned back, it was only held in place by her arms folded across her chest. She stretched one hand forward, releasing the last button on his shirt, and pushing it off his shoulders to expose his broad firm chest. Her hand slid back from his shoulder to rest appreciatively on his breast. At the same time, she let the dress slip till it pooled around her feet. He sucked in a breath. She was standing too close for him to get much of a look, but he was painfully aware that she wasn't wearing a bra. He could feel the heat from her body, almost imagine her nipples pressing into his chest. He closed his eyes and took a moment to steady himself. He didn't want to let this escalate too quickly. 

When he felt controlled again, he stripped away his shoes, pants and underwear. Her eyes widened as they swept the body of this glorious naked and gently aroused man standing before her in just his socks. She tipped her head at the incongruous socks, smiling crookedly. 

"Impressive, Commander, but they'll have to go as well!" she ordered, laughing softly and stepping out of her dress. She moved it carefully out of the way. Now, he was happily enjoying the view of her beautiful breasts bobbing about as she moved. He grinned and bent down to remove his socks, then looked expectantly at her, as if to ask her to reciprocate. 

All she had on was a pair of dark silky briefs. With a seductive smile, she swept them off and flung them across the room. He held out his arms, and finally they came together to dance rather less decorously than they had earlier. The giggles made it difficult to make a good fist of it. 

"Did I tell you that you looked lovely earlier?" he whispered in her ear. 

"You did." 

"Well, you look even more beautiful now!" 

A warm thrill washed through her at his comments, and she snuggled in close, relishing the feel of his muscular body against hers and his hot erection pillowing into her belly. For his part, he could feel the heat from her breasts burning into him, and it wasn't his imagination any more. 

They shuffled around aimlessly for a bit, then they tried a waltz and something resembling a tango. But it was hard to dance on the verge of hysterics, and the novelty quickly wore off, so it wasn't long before they paused, eyes searching the depths of the other's. They parted, their bodies tingling with heightened sensation, acutely aware of what was likely to happen, yet strangely feeling a little uncertain for a moment. Kathryn broke the spell by moving to her old chair. Smiling wickedly, she sat down in regal pose, crossing her legs, just as she had many many times as Captain. 

Chakotay raised an eyebrow and then laughed. This was the stuff of fantasies, and he said so. Kathryn gave him one of her steely glares, but couldn't sustain it. She was soon laughing with him. 

Their eyes locked again, darkening as the mood changed and the tension between them tightened. Chakotay dropped to his knees in front of her. Placing his hands on the sides of her knees, he began kissing his way from her ankles to her calves and beyond. As his hands began to slide up her thighs, she uncrossed her legs, sighing with pleasure. He noticed her hands gripping fast to the arms of the chair, knuckles white with tension. He let his right hand skim her hips and head towards her breasts. Just as he was about to grab an exquisite handful, his elbow knocked a button, opening the console between the two command chairs. Kathryn chuckled, as his hand finally hit its target. Squirming in delight, she stabbed vaguely at the console to try and retract it, but Chakotay was distracting her too much. He grinned wickedly as he determined his next move, then licked his lips before pushing her legs farther apart and diving down to latch on to her clitoris. She shrieked as his tongue sliced deliciously between her folds. Just as he did so, his elbow, her ankle...or who knows what part of their anatomy, banged the console again, which began beeping alarmingly in the glare of red flashing lights. The thing was clearly doing its utmost to be obstructive, objecting to being treated in this manner. Kathryn pushed Chakotay away in momentary panic. Hastily, she cancelled the instructions on the console, and shut it back down. 

She drew a deep breath. "Let's hope that doesn't summon the cavalry!" The both let out a nervous laugh. 

He rose to his feet, and studied her for a few moments, running his tongue against the top of his mouth to savour the brief intimate taste he had stolen from her, commiting the flavour to memory for the first time. 

And she really was lovely…his imagination hadn't fooled him all these years. She still looked every inch the Captain as she sat in her old chair, despite the lack of clothes and tousled hair. 

He grinned. "What are your orders, Captain?" he asked playfully. 

She smiled, relishing the joke. After a few moments thought, she ordered, "Maintain present course, and initiate negotiations for first contact, Commander!" However, instead of allowing him to resume his assault, she stood and moved past him. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him with her. "But that chair is an unwilling participant, an obstacle to further exploration, so I think we should continue negotiations elsewhere, don't you?" 

"Aye, Captain!" he enthused. 

"My Ready Room!" she barked. 

His response was a huge grin. Hand in hand they stood at the portal to the Ready Room as it opened to complete darkness, save for a shaft of moonlight splaying through the far window onto the sofa beneath. Without discussing it, they headed for the pool of pale light and readily sank into it. And then a dance of a very different nature began, an overture of movements and gestures as ancient as time itself. It was slow and sensual at first. Lips caressed, hands stroked lovingly, limbs tangled and backs arched in ecstasy, as beams of moonlight bounced off their writhing bodies to the accompaniment of whispered moans and sighs. 

As the tempo picked up, the movements became more frenzied, more demanding. An insistent rhythm drove them onward. They came together, moving as one and thrusting in perfect unison, pushing deeper, driving each other relentlessly ever closer to that precious moment of release. Finally, a powerful and unstoppable force fired through their bodies, as the dancers abandoned themselves to the throes of an exquisitely beautiful finale. 

The movements abated as the dance ended. Pulses slowed, breathing shallowed and he slipped stickily from her. Resting happily in each others' arms, their energy truly spent now, they whispered their love and commitment to each other. And they couldn't help but comment that it had been a pretty successful first contact. Full relations were most definitely to be recommended for these two species. 

They stayed like that for some time, reluctant to move, until they were disturbed by the fizz of a transporter beam and then distinct voices on the Bridge. Chakotay jumped up in alarm, and strode to the door, straining to listen. Kathryn came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and molding herself into his back. They could hear two people discussing the trail of clothing with some amusement. They were wondering where and who the owners were. But they weren't wondering what the owners were up to. They knew. 

"Oh…damn! What shall we do now?" she whispered. 

"Maybe we can replicate something to wear?" 

"There's no power to the replicators." 

Chakotay chewed this over for a moment. There was nothing to do but brave it out. Chances were the men would check the Ready Room as well. He decided to do the gallant thing and packed Kathryn off to the washroom. He had to rescue their clothes. 

Both voices were male, so he decided to march onto the Bridge and brazenly reclaim their lost apparel, which is exactly what he did. 

"Gentlemen, thank you for guarding our clothes. I'll take them back now, if you don't mind!" 

The two security officials were as shocked to be caught staring at the scattered clothing by their famous naked owner, as Chakotay had felt moments before. He swept his own clothing from his chair, and crossed the floor to lift Kathryn's dress. 

"Commander!" said the two startled men, gathering their wits and standing to attention, for they immediately recognised who it was. 

He had Kathryn's dress now, and amazed himself by having the presence of mind to wonder where her panties had got to. Looking around, he couldn't immediately see them. He vaguely remembered her throwing them across the room. He lifted his head searching in the expected direction, which was fortunately behind the two observers. He had a problem keeping a straight face, when he spotted them dangling at a curious angle from Tuvok's console. 

"Your names?" 

"Ensign Walters, Sir!" 

"Lieutenant Markov, Sir! 

"Well, Ensign, Lieutenant…you will be doing yourselves a service if you both make yourselves scarce right now. And if you dare breathe a word of this to anyone, your lives won't be worth living!" 

"Yes, Sir!" they said in unison. 

"Dismissed!" 

"Sir!" They started towards the turbo-lift doors, which Chakotay ordered unsealed, and he moved to place himself between them and Kathryn's briefs. As the lift doors closed on the two, he heard them burst out laughing. He sighed. He knew it was too much to hope that Kathryn and he would get away with this unscathed. 

He took the clothes back to the now subtly lit Ready Room, where Kathryn was still in the washroom. She had fixed her hair up beautifully, and he marvelled at how skilfully she had managed it. 

"Think they'll tell?" she asked, as he fastened her dress back on her. 

"I'm afraid it's more than likely. I don't have your touch, my dear. You positively charmed that man in the transporter room into co-operating. But they don't know who I was with. They probably think I was using my position on the ship to have my wicked way with some adoring female…" 

"Well, you were, weren't you?" 

"Too true. But they don't know it was you. I doubt Ensign Brooker will give us away." 

"They will when we go public with this." 

"You want to go public with this?" he asked enthusiastically. He was thrilled that she was willing to take this next step. 

She studied his face, observing the happiness this prospect was giving him. 

"I think so, don't you?" 

"Absolutely!" he said, pulling her into a long and tender kiss. 

"I very much doubt we could keep it quiet for long anyway." 

"So how about we go back to the party and tell everyone?" 

Not long ago, they had been desperate to escape, but somehow the prospect of going back seemed rather more attractive now. 

"Okay then," she agreed, "and you can make the announcement!" 

"What shall I say?" 

"You can tell them we're engaged!" 

"Are we?" 

"No…but it will keep those disgusting admirals out of my hair for the rest of the evening." 

"Fine. Let's go and charm that ensign into beaming us back down then." 

"Okay." When they had finished dressing, they wandered onto the Bridge, looking around for one last time. Kathryn grew quiet again, as she walked around reconnecting with her ship, her sandals dangling again from her hand. He watched as she ran her hand lovingly over some of the consoles, saying her goodbyes. He allowed her this. Voyager was her ship, much more than it was his. He understood what a ship meant to its Captain, and he knew what it was like to lose a ship, to have to let it go. Kathryn was destined for a very different future at the admiralty, he knew. 

She looked up at him and smiled sadly. "She's a good ship. She served us well." 

"She sure did," he said, taking her in his comforting arms. A few moments passed in silence, before he asked, "About that engagement announcement?" 

"What about it?" 

"Well…I'd hate to lie…" 

"So?" she said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well, I think you should make an honest man out of me. And since first contact was so spectacularly successful, I think we should declare our intention to establish full diplomatic relations. So how about it, Kathryn Janeway?" 

"A unification treaty?" she suggested slyly. 

"Something like that." 

"I could be persuaded," she whispered huskily, stepping towards the lift with a swing of her hips. "But, Chakotay, you really are going to have to stop talking in riddles, you know." 

"Ahem. Excuse me!" he said in outrage. "You joined in wholeheartedly!" 

"You started it!" 

"Hrmmf!"

"Computer, lights to maintenance level!" 

  



End file.
